Hello Princess
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Gwaine asks Arthur's permission to date Merlin. At first he's alright with it, until reality sets in and he realizes why it bothers him so much. Merthur, slight Merlin/Gwaine. There is a bit of smut, but it's the love story that counts. Read, Review - ENJOY.


"Hello Princess," Gwaine said, walking into the stables a little slower than usual.

Arthur looked over his shoulder, laughing at the sway in Gwaine's step. "Took a little more ale than you could handle last night, friend? If this is how you look today, I'm glad Merlin stayed home for the day."

"You…you let him have the day off?" Gwaine asked, a small smile building on his face.

Arthur turned fully around, rolling his eyes before he spoke. "Gwaine, it is not like you two gave me much of a choice. You should've seen Merlin this morning, looked much sicker than you when I went looking for him. He would've been of no use today."

"I apologize, Princess, you'll have to fair without him for the day. I will go see him next. I wanted to speak with you about something first," Gwaine said, now taking on the visage of nervousness.

"I don't have too much time, being the King without assistance today. Cut to the chase, Gwaine, what is it?" Arthur asked, putting down the armor he had been fiddling with.

Gwaine took a deep breath. "I was wondering if I could ask, if in about a week's time, Merlin could have the night off?"

Arthur huffed. "I just gave him the day off because you two have been out at the tavern! How many nights off is he going to need?"

"Princess, I," Gwaine took another deep breath. "I want to take Merlin out for dinner, and I will make sure he doesn't drink so much that he cannot work the next morning. I just ask the one night, at least."

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "Dinner? Why not just let him sit in on the palace dinner one night? The food here is decent enough."

"You'd let him do that? I'll have to remember you said that, for Merlin's sake," Gwaine said with a smile.

Arthur groaned. "So I'm guessing that's a no? Why, is there something you wish to talk to Merlin in private of?"

Gwaine flushed. "Well, I, Princess…don't be angry. I mean, nobody was angry when you were after Gwen and she's a servant too. Even Elyan left it alone, and that's her brother for godsakes."

Arthur appeared to be choking on air. "You want to date my servant? You want to date _Mer_lin? You're…you're joking, right?"

"I know it's not exactly traditional, but I feel as if maybe if I talked to you first Princess, you being the King and all, you could be more accepting of the idea," Gwaine said slowly.

"It's not the fact that Merlin's a male in gender that doesn't sit well with me, Gwaine," Arthur said, giving Gwaine a pointed look. "It's that I just don't want to see this become a thing where I never see a day of him again, if you're out with him so much…I quite like my servant, and God knows I don't have the time to train a new one."

Gwaine smiled. "If I promise that Merlin won't be missing too much work for it?"

Arthur sighed. "Then I guess it would be unfair of me to say no, wouldn't it be?"

Gwaine's face lit up completely, pulling Arthur into a hug. "Thank you, Princess."

"You don't know he'll say yes yet," Arthur said, laughing softly.

Gwaine shrugged as he pulled away. "No harm in asking though, is there?"

Arthur smiled warily. "I guess not."

Gwaine nodded. "I am off to go tend to Merlin, I know how he says he can handle his ale, but the next morning…I'm not surprised if he's actually looking as horrible as you said."

oOo

Gwaine walked over to where Merlin resides, knocking thusly on the door. Gaius answered the door, an angry look on his face. "Gaius, I promise I won't let him have as much ale next time."

"You say that every time, and I come home like this every time," said a very flustered looking Merlin, holding his head with one hand and using his other to steady himself on the wall as he walked downstairs.

Gwaine laughed. "It would help if you knew your own tolerance, instead of trying to keep up with me."

Gaius shook his head, walking away from them and out to the castle, looking as if he must've been on his way out to distribute medicine about the castle anyways, which is usually Merlin's job. Everybody seemed to have given Merlin the day off.

Gwaine walked over to Merlin, and just in time seemed to catch him as he was losing balance. "I think you need to be taken back to bed, come on you."

"I can work, you know," Merlin said indignantly. "It's just a bit of a headache, and a bit of a sway to my step."

"You've gotten the entire day off, Merlin. Why mess with a good thing?" Gwaine said with a wink.

Merlin chuckled. "I suppose you're right. I'm still surprised at Arthur's reaction. One look at me and he shook his head, saying simply that I was to stay in for the day and not argue; surprisingly nice move for such a prat of a king, if you ask me. But don't tell him I said that, his head is definitely big enough."

"You certainly look ill-well this morning, Merlin." Gwaine said in an abnormally concerned tone. "Has Gaius tried to help with any medical remedies today?"

"Don't get me started, his solution to everything is sleeping draughts, I swear," Merlin said, laughing lightly. "I refused and he said that was all he would offer in remedy, and that was about when you came."

"Lucky I came then?" Gwaine asked, a small smile rising on his face. He lowered Merlin to his bed, laying him down comfortably in his bed, pulling the covers over his friend.

Merlin smiled softly. "Of course, Gwaine. But you don't need to do this. Take care of me. I'm sure Arthur needs you for some kind of knight duties, I'd feel almost bad taking both of us away for the day."

"Nobody to drive him mad?" Gwaine said, laughing.

Merlin laughed too. "Indeed, and it just doesn't seem fair to Arthur."

"Ah, Merlin, don't worry. He said it was fine. Seems to be even a bit worried about you, and more than a bit upset at me for letting you drink so much," Gwaine said, wincing. "I am sorry."

"I'm fine, why is everybody treating me like I'm deathly ill? It's just a bit of a dizzy hangover, you boys are ridiculous!" Merlin said, picking up his pillow and whacking Gwaine on his side with it.

Gwaine looked at him amusedly, shaking his head. "Merlin…"

Merlin smirked. "What? Am I not allowed to hit you with a pillow?"

"You don't have a second one, it's hardly fair. I can't fight back," Gwaine said softly.

"Oh you could, you just won't," Merlin pointed out.

Gwaine laughed. "Alright, just remember you asked for it." Gwaine tackled Merlin off the bed, onto the floor. They were laughing and twisting and fighting and grappling, just seeing who could take control. Merlin's eyes glowed yellow for a few moments, and he magically won. Gwaine scoffed. "Now that's just cheating."

"It's really not, it's using my available tools to take victory," Merlin said, chuckling as he straddled Gwaine's lap.

"Merlin, um, could you get up now?" Gwaine asked softly.

Merlin's face flushed. "Yes, yes I believe I can do that." He loosened his grip, and as soon as he did, Gwaine tackled him back to the ground underneath the knight. "Oh, that's so not fair."

"I believe it is, Merlin," Gwaine said, chuckling. Then, his face turned a bit more serious. He got up, and brushed himself off.

Merlin looked up in disbelief. "What was that about?"

"Merlin, I want to ask you something. And I was going to wait till dinner next week, because I even got Arthur to agree to let you have the night off, but I think I would rather ask now." He reached out his hand, pulling Merlin up from the ground, and waited till they were standing face to face before saying what he wanted to say next. "Merlin, do you like me?"

"Of course I do, Gwaine. You're my closest friend, other than Arthur, even as much of a prat of a King as he is. Why would you ask such a silly question?" Merlin said with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He was also happy that he seemed to have a more determinate amount of balance now.

"I don't mean like that, Merlin. I meant to ask if you fancy me at all," Gwaine said, cursing to himself as he felt a flush rising to his cheeks.

Merlin's eyes went wide. "I…I, I never think of things like that, to be honest. I feel as if romance in Camelot is just asking for trouble. Plus, I mean, it didn't even go over so well in my own village."

"You never talk about home much," Gwaine said confusedly. "You only talk about how your mother feared your magic and sent you here to have Gaius take care of you."

"Well, um, that and…I might have been dating my best friend Will and my mom wasn't too sure how that would go over either, considering he used to be some sort of royalty. I don't have the best experience in that area, unfortunately," Merlin said softly, reigning back.

"Whatever happened to Will? Did he ever try to chase you back to Camelot, when you left?" Gwaine asked gently.

"I wouldn't really know. I left in quite the hurry. But he can't really chase me now," Merlin said, willing himself not to get upset over it again.

"Why's that?"

"He's dead now. There was a raid on my village. He saved Arthur's life, because Arthur and Morgana and Gwen all had come to help. Then he saved mine by lying to Arthur and saying that he had done the sorcery that made the battle finish well," Merlin said, now not being able to hold back tears. "I'm sorry, I should just shut up."

Gwaine shook his head, taking a sobbing Merlin into his arms. "No, Merlin, don't be sorry. You're allowed to be upset."

Merlin gripped onto Gwaine tightly, for what felt like a very long time, letting the tears flow. When he finally could compose himself, he let go. He smiled weakly. "Maybe we could try and go for dinner or something? I can't make any promises, but I can at least try."

Gwaine smiled. "I was going to take you out for dinner either way, but I guess it'd be nicer as a first date."

Merlin's smile faded for a few moments. "But, I don't know how I'm going to manage to get the night off. Arthur's already pretty upset that he was forced to give me the day off today."

Gwaine laughed. "It's already taken care of."

"You…you asked Arthur's permission first?" Merlin said, now chuckling too.

Gwaine shrugged. "I thought it might be appropriate, and he might be a bit less angry at us."

"Should I go today, you know, as a thank you to help?" Merlin said, sounding far more normal than he had earlier.

Gwaine shook his head. "No, you are taking the day off and getting some well-needed rest."

Merlin huffed, getting back into his bed and pulling up the covers before pausing and leaving the covers propped up a bit. "Would you…would you like to join me?"

"Merlin-"

"For sleep, I mean. It is probably stupid. You can leave instead. I just thought it might be nice to have some company," Merlin shrugged, turning over in his bed. Merlin wasn't too shocked when Gwaine lay down behind him, wrapping around him comfortably. Merlin snuggled into the embrace, chuckling. "This is nice."

"Get some sleep," Gwaine said softly, and they both soon were in a comfortable slumber.

*Next Morning*

"MERLIN?" They heard Arthur's voice booming from downstairs. Gwaine and Merlin woke up slowly, and as they heard him continue they chuckled. They turned to face each other. Gwaine laughed more softly, whispering as he spoke: "You better get down there."

Merlin groaned. "I suppose I must." He pulled the blankets off of him, got out of bed and stretched. "I will see you later?"

Gwaine smiled. "Of course, but I'd get down there before they start coming up here."

"Fair call," Merlin said, not even caring he was wearing the same clothes as the days before as he bounded down the stairs, looking ruffled by sleep.

Arthur chuckled. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"It's amazing what some actual sleep can do," Merlin said wistfully. "So, what chores do I have for today?"

Arthur started walking out, and Merlin followed behind him as he explained all of the chores that both Arthur and Merlin needed to work on, as they both seemed to be falling behind after the day of Merlin's absence. When they reached Arthur's room, he chuckled again. "Well, and my room's kind of a mess."

Merlin scoffed. "Kind of? Arthur, it is like you were raised in the stables instead of in the palace. You're a damned lazy sod, you know that?"

Merlin continued on complaining the entire time, and Arthur sat at his desk and just listened, highly amused by Merlin's ranting. When Merlin was finished, he went to leave to do the outside chores, before Arthur stopped him. "Merlin, I need you to run my bath."

Merlin groaned. "How old are you? Can't bathe yourself, King of Camelot, I swear-"

He went off on a second rant as he walked around, and Arthur followed him as he got the tub and the water set, and then stood in front of the tub. "Strip?"

"I don't see the point of me stripping, sire. Truly, it'd make no sense," Merlin said with a smirk.

Arthur chuckled again. "You know what I meant, idiot."

"You're the King of Camelot. Can you not strip your own clothes?" Merlin asked determinately.

Arthur shrugged. "I most likely can, but I'd rather not. Come on, we've not got all day."

Merlin sighed. "Alright, clotpole, whatever you say."

"Clotpole that gave you yesterday off and is giving you a night off next week," Arthur said, smirking. "Has Gwaine told you where he's taking you to dinner yet?"

Merlin flushed. He continued stripping down Arthur as he spoke. "We haven't decided yet. I didn't know how much he'd told you."

"MERLIN! Yesterday was supposed to be a day off to heal from being ill-well, not to – OW!" Arthur glared at Merlin.

Merlin had smacked Arthur upside the head. "Nothing like that happened yesterday, you prat! Like I said, I slept through the day."

"Boring, but good to hear," Arthur said, smiling again. He had been completely stripped, and was climbing into the bath.

Merlin started washing Arthur, knowing before having to be asked that he'd have to do so. "So, not to pry but might as well since you have been, how are things with you and Gwen? Or is that not a thing anymore?"

"That's not a thing," Arthur spoke softly. "I don't think it was ever really an official 'thing', Merlin. It just wasn't quite right, I guess."

Merlin smiled. "Well, it is good you broke it off then. You wouldn't want to lie to Gwen and let her think she's loved when you've just settled. Anyone else you've got your eye on?"

"I don't know," Arthur said honestly. "But I think I know what traits the person could have."

"I'm all ears, Arthur," Merlin said as he scrubbed his fingers through Arthur's hair.

Arthur smiled. "They'd have to be brutally honest with me. Not treat me like I'm the king, but like even though it's probable we wouldn't be equals in social standing, it would feel like it was that way. Not someone from noble blood, because I don't like the implications that come with that. Someone who doesn't need to say how much they care for me to feel it, and vice versa. I want someone real, you know."

"Funny, you prat," Merlin said, digging his fingers into one of Arthur's shoulder-blades as he worked through the soap. "Sounds like Gwen, but not Gwen because well you've given up on her like that. And there's only one other person that I know fitting that description, and you definitely didn't mean that."

"What if I did," Arthur mumbled, mostly to himself.

Merlin had heard. He cleared his throat, trying to keep composure. "What did you just say?"

"What if I did mean you?" Arthur asked now craning his neck to look back at Merlin.

Merlin didn't know what to say. This was his best friend. This was the King of Camelot. Oh, God, and he's naked and Merlin definitely shouldn't be thinking about that right now. And he's just agreed to date someone else. The other best friend; Merlin couldn't shake the nervous feeling.

"I…don't know what to say to that," Merlin answered honestly, pulling his hands away from Arthur momentarily. "I mean, you could have told me that before. Or before you told Gwaine to go ahead and ask me out."

"Would you rather be with Gwaine?" Merlin gave Arthur a look, as if the prince was trying to say it in a pretentious manner. "I'm not saying this in an 'I'm better and you should pick me' sort of way, Merlin. I'm honestly asking. I'll leave it alone if you can honestly tell me that you'd rather be with Gwaine."

Merlin sighed, falling back and putting his head in his hands. He mumbled something into his hands, and Arthur asked him to repeat himself. "I can honestly tell you that I honestly don't know what I want anymore. When did I become so interesting like this? I just…I don't know what I want really because I don't ever think about this because there's just things that you don't know and there's things that Gwaine knows and doesn't know and I don't want to pick one of you just to have the one of you I pick run away and then be left with no friends."

"Merlin," Arthur prodded, coming out of the bath and wrapping a towel around his bottom-section, kneeling in front of Merlin. "You're not going to lose anybody. And, as for secrets, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Not about this," Merlin said in a small voice.

Arthur shook his head. "Anything, Merlin, I don't even care if you have magic for godsakes. You're the only person I have most times and I wouldn't lose you for the world."

"Even if I had magic, huh?" Merlin asked softly, trying not to laugh.

"Even so, although I doubt that's what it is, I couldn't truly see you as a sorcerer, to be hon-" Merlin let his eyes glow yellow, showing Arthur his magic. Arthur sat speechless for a minute or two, just staring.

"Okay, I do recall you saying this was okay," Merlin said, letting his eyes run back to normal. "And if it's not, since you said it was okay initially, I think you at least should give me a fair shot at getting out of Camelot before executing me."

"Merlin, when I said anything I meant it. Just give me a minute to process it, will you?" Arthur said softly, grasping Merlin's hand. "It's still you, there's nothing else you've been hiding, right?"

"Um, nothing of as much importance to defining my identity," Merlin said truthfully. "All of the other things kind of associated with magic, I guess. Mostly times I've saved your arse."

Arthur smiled. "I couldn't very-well be upset at you for saving my life, now could I? Although I'm surprised you never once tried to take credit."

"It was never about that, prat," Merlin said softer than his usual tone.

Arthur didn't say another word, just leaned forward and took Merlin into a hug, holding on for dear life. Arthur chuckled. "You let me believe you were an idiot."

"I am an idiot, sometimes," Merlin said honestly, wrapping his arms around Arthur firmly as well.

It was a long time of just kneeling there, in each other's arms. They would swear from that day there were no tears then, and Arthur definitely didn't go into hysterical laughter when Merlin admitted he was stuck being Arthur's servant forever whether they liked it or not. It was just destiny, and by the end of their discussion Merlin was helping Arthur climb back into the bath.

Arthur groaned. "It's cold now."

"It won't take much longer," Merlin said, chuckling.

"I can just be done now, I think I'm clean enough," Arthur said indignantly.

Merlin scoffed. "Don't be childish Arthur, as you know the water is just a bit cold."

"A bit cold, Merlin, really? I'm freezing in places I shouldn't be freezing, Merlin," Arthur whined. Merlin just chuckled, reaching his hand into the water for a moment, and laughed a bit harder as he heard Arthur's gasp of surprise as the water grew warmer. "Thank you."

Merlin took his hand out of the water, smiling. "You're welcome, you whiny prat. Now can I finish up or are you going to sit in there until you wrinkle?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'll finish up here, thanks." He grabbed the washcloth from Merlin's hand and started cleaning himself off, albeit clumsily, but managing – sort of.

Merlin just sighed. "Arthur, don't be stupid, give me back the cloth. It'll take much less time if you're not stubborn."

Just as they were wrestling over the washcloth, neither giving up, they heard a knock on the outside door.

"Who is it?" Arthur yelled out, still trying to wrestle Merlin for the washcloth as he did, laughing in whispered tones.

"It's Gwaine," the voice rang out from behind the door.

Merlin let go of the washcloth. "I'm going to go greet him, you win. I'm curious to see if you can actually accomplish this task yourself."

Arthur made a face at Merlin as he walked out from behind the partition and greeted Gwaine at the door. Gwaine smiled brightly. "Good morning, Merlin."

Merlin smiled back a little less brightly. "Good morning, Gwaine. What have you been up to for the past…oh, however long it's been?"

Gwaine chuckled. "Just checking up on the stables and the other knights, everybody is waiting for Princess Arthur to come down to tell us if we are to be working on something."

"He's being a prat about his bath, so it might be a little bit," Merlin said amusedly. Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "He decided today he wants to try being more productive himself, which is while amusing pretty slow-going."

"I heard that," Arthur said, walking out from behind the partition with just a towel wrapped around his bottom-half. "And it's not a bad thing to attempt, is it?"

"To bathe yourself, as a king, I should think not," Merlin said teasingly.

Arthur shook his head. "Whatever, Merlin, I did try the bath. But the armor…"

"Even I was once stupid to that, I'll be back to help you in a minute, prat," Merlin said firmly.

Arthur sighed as he went back behind the partition. "Whatever you say, clotpole."

"Hey, that's my word!" Merlin said while wincing his eyes at Arthur.

Arthur chuckled. "And, Merlin, it does suit you well," Arthur said with a wink before disappearing behind the partition.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "What's going on here?"

Merlin turned back to Gwaine, his expression softening. "Don't ask me, I've been confused all morning," Merlin said quite honestly. "But, I will come see you once I'm done helping out Arthur in here, which should hopefully not take too much longer."

Gwaine shrugged. "Alright, I'll be out by the stables."

"Not at the tavern?" Merlin said, eyebrow quirked with an amused smile on his face.

Gwaine chuckled as he walked out the door. "Depends on how long you take, if it seems he's taking so long as if we'll have the day off, the tavern is more likely. Though I'm not letting you drink tonight."

Merlin pouted. "Not even one pint?"

"Maybe one," Gwaine said with a wink as he rushed out the door.

Merlin was laughing when he came back behind the partition. Arthur just had an overly calm look on his face (which usually was his 'I'm-actually-really-upset-and-I'm-hiding-it' face) that he wasn't hiding so well today. "How long before you told me did you tell him?"

"Ask him," Merlin said softly, seating himself again beside Arthur. "I think I got drunk one night off too much ale and he saw me doing some sort of magic, pure drunken stupidity. In the morning I explained and he seemed relatively calm about it, because he's Gwaine for godsakes and he's very loyal and accepting. I can't actually remember how long it's been."

"Who else did you tell before you told me?" Arthur asked in a broken voice.

"Don't look at it like that," Merlin pleaded. "I told Gaius because that's the reason my mother sent me away from home and he already knew. And William, the boy from back home, he knew because he found out as I did. It was pretty hard to hide as we grew up side-by-side. Then there was Gwen, and oh don't you give me that look it was totally an accident, and of course she's kept quiet for me because she was my first friend in Camelot before you even started to acknowledge me as more than a servant."

Arthur took a deep breath. "I'll ask you about those times later. But I just want to know why you never came to me?"

Merlin sighed. "I didn't want to put you in that position. If you sentenced me to death, I'd either have to run or die and not be able to protect you anymore. If you had not, you would be betraying ancient laws of Camelot and either could have faced punishment in the past from your father and in the present from your people who never were given the same exception. It's not fair to ask you to take this burden alongside you."

"What if I was okay with the burden?" Arthur asked honestly.

Merlin shrugged. "I guess you kind of have no choice now, right?"

"Not just like that, I meant-"

"I know what you meant, Arthur. Like I said, I still have to think about it," Merlin said, watching Arthur carefully. Arthur seemed to be pouting. "I don't want to hurt either of you, you're my best friends. Even if I chose and I don't lose one of you, I don't want to be the reason either of you gets upset."

"If you had to choose, right now, on a whim, who would you choose?" Arthur asked with a big grin on his face.

Merlin shook his head. "I said I need time to figure it out."

"It's not a logical problem, Merlin. It took me long enough to figure that out. It's a gut instinct, something you either really want or just are trying to make good for. If you close your eyes for two seconds," Arthur said softly, waiting.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous."

"Come on, just hear me out," Arthur said, chuckling. Merlin reluctantly lets his eyes flutter shut. "If you had to follow your heart right now, if you had to choose right this second, who would it be? Who are you drawn to love?" Merlin seemed to be thinking hard, squinting his eyes shut. Arthur smacked him upside the head. "No thinking, just feel."

Merlin peeked open an eye. "I can't concentrate. You're going to have to close your eyes too, you daft sod. I can feel your eyes on me. It's a lot of pressure."

Arthur let his eyes slip closed, and Merlin did so again as well. "No pressure, Merlin. Pretend I'm not even here."

It took a few minutes before Merlin's eyes snapped back open. He understood what Arthur meant. If there was emotion, real emotion that made all that drama worth it, you would feel it running through your veins. "Arthur, keep your eyes shut."

"Alright," Arthur replied, keeping himself comfortable. "So was I right?"

"About a lot of things, it seems," Merlin said in wonder, kneeling in front of Arthur.

"I love Gwaine," Merlin saw Arthur tense, and he smacked the blonde on the arm. "Let me finish, prat! He's my friend and he's the only person that likes to spend my nights off with me and treats me like I'm normal even when I'm clearly not. He reminds me of Will in a lot of ways, and sometimes that hurts. And, if I was to be completely honest, that would be the reason I'd want to go to him. Because he's familiar and he reminds me of something I never got the chance to keep.

"Things changed when I came to Camelot, though," Merlin said, smirking. "I changed. Even William could tell when we went back to Ealdor to fight, and he knew how much I valued having you around when he lied for me on his own death-bed about my sorcery. We all knew you weren't ready to know then. I still can't believe you're ready to know now. You don't have any idea how much you've grown as a person, and how much you've grown on me. I'm sorry that I'm such an idiot, but I have to admit, I can't really imagine a life without you anymore. I don't want to. And I know this sounds stupid but I don't actually know when I started to fall for you, you'll have to excuse that. I don't think I ever let it register because I felt it was wrong to let it register."

Arthur slowly opened his eyes, a bright smile passing across his face. "I love you too, Merlin."

Merlin inched closer, leaning down and connecting their lips together at last. It wasn't quick and hurried as it could be expected to be, but rather tender and full of every word they hadn't yet spoken.

After a while, when they finally pulled away, both boys had stupid grins on their faces. "I love you too, prat. I don't know how this is going to work, but I love you too."

"I'm the bloody king of Camelot! I can make anything work," Arthur said with a wink. He then stood up, reaching out his arms to the sides. "Can you help me get dressed? I have to go downstairs to address the knights."

Merlin sighed. "A rather disappointing development at the moment, but I guess you're right."

Arthur looked down at Merlin, an amused smirk painted on his face. "I don't advise you to distract me like that before a meeting at the round table. And don't you have to talk to Gwaine?"

"He's a knight too, he won't miss a meeting," Merlin said as he dressed Arthur accordingly.

Arthur sighed. "You will take him aside first to talk then. I will go do a round of the castle and get some of my own chores done, and when you've finished speaking to him come and find me to help arrange the meeting."

"Are you sure you won't want to come along?" Merlin said nervously, pulling together the last of Arthur's outfit.

Arthur chuckled. "Somehow I think this conversation will go better without my presence, and then more can be explained at the meeting if necessary."

Merlin nodded. "I better be going then."

oOo

Merlin found Gwaine at the stables, because it was still indeed fairly early and Gwaine was a man of his word. "Merlin, wouldya look at that, where's Princess?"

Merlin scoffed. "Arthur's checking around the castle to see what needs to be done before arranging a meeting at the round table. I need to talk to you."

"Listen, Merlin, I've known you long enough now," Gwaine said softly. "And I've definitely known Princess long enough to know when something's up. Only a bit of heart feelings, because I guess I was the only one who hadn't really fully seen it coming till I saw it."

"Saw what?" Merlin asked nervously.

"You and Princess have a weird sort of connection, and the only thing that was holding you away from him was your secret, but now that your secret has been let out and he's fine with it there's a whole new light, right? I'm not angry, a little jealous yeah, but not angry. Princess is my friend, and you are my favorite person in the whole of Camelot, and as long as I get to still take you out for a pint or two to talk once in a while, it's all I could ask for," Gwaine says rather slowly.

Merlin chuckles softly. "But not to the point where everyone worries I'm dying? And maybe once in a while Arthur could come along with us? He likes getting out of the palace once in a while."

"Princess is always welcome to join, I suppose," Gwaine said with a smirk. "So how'd he take the whole magic thing?"

"Well, as to be expected he was a bit shocked initially," Merlin began, answering as he went along all Gwaine's questions as they walked through and Gwaine helped Merlin clean around the stables. After they were done he suggested Gwaine started making his way towards the round table soon, and he was off to find Arthur.

It didn't take long to spot him, chatting with some of the other knights. Apparently he had gotten bored of just roaming aimlessly around the castle and decided to productively begin talking to many of the knights. Some of which were smiling at Merlin in a way that he would never get used to as he stared at Merlin.

Arthur chuckled, walking forward and pulling Merlin into a hug. He smirked as he whispered in Merlin's ear. "I'm guessing the discussion with Gwaine went over well?"

Merlin nodded against Arthur's shoulder, trying to keep composure as about three-quarters of the round table knights were standing right there. When they pulled back, they were both grinning a bit more sheepishly than usual. Arthur cleared his throat. "The knights have agreed to meet with me in a few minutes around the round table, with the exception of Gwaine - whom I hope you managed to tell?" Merlin nodded. "I only need one thing from you."

"What's that?" Merlin asked, looking a bit flabbergasted.

"I need you to go find something to do whilst we are in there," Merlin made a face at Arthur, and Arthur leaned in closer to be able to whisper again in Merlin's ear. "I want to be more professional about this instead of coming off as just a completely love-sick prat. I think it'd be easier if you weren't grinning at me from across the room the way you do to be able to accomplish that. The initial conversation just has to be formalized." Arthur pulled back, again clearing his throat. "You understand, Merlin?"

Merlin flushed and nodded, heading off to go find Gwen or Morgana, hoping they'd help him make sense of that. "Of course, Arthur, I'll see you later."

Merlin heard one of the knights say: 'He called you Arthur; this must be a special occasion indeed.' He chuckles a bit as he went down the halls in search of his closest female friends.

Merlin bumped into Morgana first, who was seemingly again trying to reign in her little adopted boy's magic. "Okay, Mordred, I need you to listen. I know the magic is beautiful to us, but you can't go around telepathically communicating with the royal guard. You're going to get our heads chopped off." Morgana's head snapped up as she heard Merlin chuckling.

Merlin waved his hand. "No, no, go on." He leaned down to Mordred, whispering in his ear. "It's okay, really. You just must choose the right guards to bother."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "You believe any of Arthur's knights would be truly accepting?"

Merlin sat back up. "Have you met Gwaine?"

Morgana laughed. "Yes, I suppose you've got a point."

"Oh, and in some time, perhaps Arthur might even be amenable," Merlin said suggestively.

Morgana scoffed. "I hardly think so, Merlin. Unless you know something I don't."

"I kind of do, but could we talk just you and I about this?" Merlin asked a bit anxiously.

Gwen came in almost as a perfect coincidence. "Merlin, I thought you were going to be hard at work today, with you having had yesterday off and all."

Merlin shrugged. "So did I. However, I've been dismissed for a bit and was hoping to take some time to talk to Morgana in private. Would you-"

"Only if you promise to tell me what's up later, I've been hearing rumors from the knights," Gwen said hastily, grinning like mad as she grasped the child's hand and led him out into the castle. As usual, Gwen would probably be taking the boy out to the market to teach him some more. Ultimately boring, but something to keep Mordred inattentive for long enough to let Morgana have at least some private conversations without telepathic interruption.

When they had left, Morgana raised her eyebrow. "What's that about? What's the big rumor? Does it have to do with one of the knights? I thought you didn't date."

"I thought the same, but with two very good friends asking me out within two days, I guess I might have to reconsider," Merlin said warily.

"Was it one of the knights? Were they each one of the knights? One of them was Gwaine, right? Please tell me I was right," Morgana said eagerly.

"You couldn't have warned me?" Merlin said with his eyes widened. "Yes, he was the first. The second wasn't a knight though, and the confession was partially accidental, and he's actually the one I have chosen."

"Well, don't leave me just sitting here, tell me who it is!" Morgana said giddily.

Merlin cleared his throat, trying to make the words loud, but only managing to mumble at first. "It's …Arthur."

"I'm sorry, you have to speak up," Morgana said, leaning in to hear better. "Who?"

Merlin took a deep breath before practically yelling: "It's Arthur, okay?"

"Holy Mother of-"

"I know."

"I never even…"

"I know, Morgana."

"But he's just…and didn't he just…but…"

"Oh, Morgana, I know all that," Merlin said, flushing deeply. "But I'm sort of in love with him, and he actually told me he loves me, and he's now having a discussion about it at the round table. I think I'm going to faint."

"Does he know about your magic?" Morgana said cautiously.

Merlin nodded. "He said that he wouldn't lose me for anything, and when I told him, he was generally accepting."

"That's great! Then he should have no problem when I tell him about me or my adopted son," Morgana said swiftly.

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know, Morgana, he _loves_ me."

Morgana smacked Merlin on the shoulder. "And I'm his bloody sister. Not to mention he's probably going to revoke the laws against good magic for your sake, don't be shocked when it happens."

"He wouldn't do that…" Merlin said, though he doubted the words as they came out of his mouth, not sure whether to be happy or worried yet about that fact.

"Oh, and he's probably going to propose, and soon," Morgana said wistfully. "Make a big show of it, introduce you to Camelot as not just his partner but his fiancé. It shall be brilliant!"

Merlin was starting to feel like he couldn't breathe. "I…we only just started…Morgana, you're freaking me out!"

"Just getting you ready for the most possible outcomes," Morgana stated bluntly. "You love him, don't you?"

"Well, yes," Merlin said weakly. "I've just never thought of trying with a new relationship at all, with all the mess in my life getting in the way, till yesterday and now I'm supposed to wrap my head around a wedding too? Morgana, I need you to stop talking before I have a panic attack."

"If you love him, you can talk to him. Although, I have to ask, if he did propose…what would you say?"

"I'd say yes, but I'd ask Arthur if we could postpone it a bit so we could have a little breathing room in getting the relationship functionally working first," Merlin said firmly.

"See? You don't need to panic. Perk of being the only person that can be honest with Arthur: he will listen to you and respect what you have to say," Morgana said sweetly. "But the laws forbidding magic from the realm will most likely be gone soon, and I think that transition would be for the best. Could you handle that?"

"Of course," Merlin said assuredly. "It's kind of part of my whole 'destiny' thing."

Merlin and Morgana continued marvelous small talk after that for a while, with Gwen soon returning and them taking break to teach the child more about how to control his craft. It was about the time when Merlin was showing Mordred how to levitate his building blocks that Arthur walked in.

Arthur, to their surprise, just chuckled. "I should've guessed this, huh? One of the secrets that came along with magic, am I right? I was wondering why you were so adamant to help Morgana with the child."

Merlin looked up, a smile on his face. "You aren't angry?"

Arthur shrugged. "I'm in a forgiving sort of mood right now. Plus, considering I've just put an order through that tomorrow the laws binding magic from Camelot will be revoked, I can't really be ranting on anti-magic today."

Merlin got up from his seat on the floor, jumping up into Arthur's arms in a warm embrace. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Merlin pulled away after about a minute, smiling brilliantly. "So what else did you talk about at that meeting?"

Arthur blushed a bit. "The knights already knew what I was going to say about that before I began, had guessed it. They were all overly congratulatory and asking questions I don't even want to admit they said, otherwise you would feel equally as uncomfortable as I did."

"Don't think Morgana let me off easy, I thought I was going to have a panic attack," Merlin said, leaning his head forward to lie on Arthur's shoulder.

"You still look tired," Arthur said softly to Merlin, putting his hand forward to stroke his fingers through the sorcerer's dark hair.

Merlin sighed. "It's because I am. For so early, it's already been a very eventful day."

"Morgana, would you mind if I stole Merlin away to take him for some well-needed rest?" Arthur asked of his sister softly.

Morgana nodded, going to the floor to help Mordred as Merlin had been. Morgana being of magic had always been something that Arthur suspected in the back of his mind. He wrapped an arm around Merlin and started walking them towards his chambers.

When they reached his chambers, and Arthur was laying the sleepy wizard down on his bed, Merlin looked up with a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I know this isn't the end of the day either of us had in mind. I just got tired and-"

Arthur had climbed into bed beside Merlin at this point, interrupting the young warlock as he kissed him once on the lips gently. "We are both tired, Merlin. Don't be stupid." Arthur lied on his back, staring at the ceiling. He chuckled softly when Merlin moved over to lay his head on Arthur's chest, snuggling into the prince's side. He wrapped his arms around the young warlock, smiling sleepily. "Goodnight, Merlin."

"Goodnight, love," Merlin said softly before drifting off. And, as Arthur too drifted off to sleep that night, he couldn't help but hope that's the last thing he'd hear before falling to sleep every night for the rest of his life.

oOo

"_Mer_lin," Arthur groaned out, now being the one that was frustrated at being awake first. "It's afternoon, you have to wake up."

"You couldn't have made that much of a mess," Merlin mumbled. "You've been asleep with me all night, or to my knowledge you have been. Unless we have something really important to do, can't we just go back to sleep?" Merlin spoke this all in a groggy voice, all the while reaching out his arms to pull Arthur back to cuddle with him.

Arthur chuckled. "Oh, I don't know, just the ceremony to introduce the breaking of anti-magic laws in Camelot. But if you'd rather sleep, I could just leave you here-"

Merlin sprang up slowly, leaning forward against Arthur. "That's I guess a fair enough reason." Then, as he woke up more, he chuckled a bit as well. "Sorry, I guess I was getting used to the whole sleeping thing a bit too much."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, leaning down to kiss the top of his head before he spoke. "Remind me not to work you so hard, and then maybe you can get accustomed to _normal_ sleeping patterns."

"That's too bad," Merlin said in a teasing voice. "I thought I was going to have more pleasant sleepless nights soon to come."

Arthur laughed brilliantly. "Merlin, don't tease now. We've got to go, and you are helping me make this announcement, you idiot."

"Why am I helping?" Merlin asked curiously. "As far as Camelot knows presently, I'm just a manservant."

Arthur shook his head. "No, you're much better than that. They will see that today," Arthur said, slowly crawling over Merlin's lap, peppering gentle kisses over his neck, collar, and face as he spoke. "You will be known as a sorcerer, the sorcerer that changed the ways of Camelot." Kiss. "You'll be known as my manservant that will always be my manservant, while also taking on the duties of being Court Sorcerer, by the adjourning of the entire round table's unanimous vote." Kiss. "And you will be known as the idiot that the prat of a king of Camelot's love will always be attached to, and hopefully will be the person that will eventually be their second king." Kiss. Kiss. Kiss on the lips, tenderly. "When you're ready, of course, I mean by that." Arthur chuckled softly, planting more gentle kisses. "It's up to you."

"I have a feeling it won't take too long," Merlin said softly.

They were still kissing as Gwen and Gwaine came in to call them out for the day, as the announcement was just minutes away. They chuckled at the sight of them. Gwaine spoke up first. "Come on Princess, your magical prince and you are expected out on the balcony soon."

Arthur and Merlin pulled away graciously, both a bit flushed at the exertion. "Thanks, Gwaine. For everything, I mean," Arthur said carefully. "We'll be dressed and out in a few minutes, just wait outside if you could."

"Whatever you say, Princess," Gwaine said cheekily as Gwen dragged him out by the arm. "Merlin."

And then the boys commenced getting ready, a little slower than suggested, but all the same they did make it in time to the balcony. Arthur turned to Merlin. "You're ready for this, right?"

"As ready as you are," Merlin said softly, taking the king's hand in his.

Arthur smiled. "Like this, I think I could conquer anything."

"You very well could, I suppose," Merlin said cheekily. "Well, with my help, of course."

They both had brilliantly stupid smiles painted on their faces when Arthur was announced as arriving, and Arthur was pulling Merlin with him to greet his people. "Hello, my fair citizens of Camelot. I trust you all know Merlin?" There was a signal of agreeing throughout the kingdom.

"Well, knew me, I suppose would be more the term to use," Merlin said less nervously than he felt inside, which was impressive to both Arthur and himself. "Or at least, thought you did. But I've been keeping a bit of a secret from many of you. Even Arthur himself, who," Merlin glanced over at Arthur, flushing a bit. "He had more than the audacity to figure it out, what I've been hiding. Well, the big secret is: I'm a sorcerer."

Gasps were heard across the yard. Many questions floated around. The idea of execution came up quite a bit, and Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand tightly before continuing. "I will not execute Merlin. He has done no wrong to this kingdom, and as you've noticed perhaps I've been a bit lenient of magic since my rule in Camelot has begun. I have no issue with good magic myself, as good magic has been proven to exist in my presence." Arthur glanced again at Merlin, who was now turning an even deeper shade of red. "And, as your king in Camelot, I have gained the approval of my knights to discharge the idea of magic being illegal in these lands. Will anyone object?"

There was a silence among the crowds. Arthur took that as no objection, rightly so. Merlin chuckled. "I'd like to thank you for keeping silent. It'd be a shame really, if my new fiancé had to kill me on the spot. A real pity, I mean, honestly."

Arthur couldn't stop grinning like a madman, carefully trying and failing to not show that this was how Merlin had accepted his proposal. The crowd cheered loudly. Merlin looked over to Arthur, and kissed him once gently before turning back to the crowd. "Seeing as I've got your approval, we've got some wedding plans to make and some invitations to send. Thanks!"

The cheering was still heard on the outside of the doors of the balcony as Arthur pulled Merlin back inside, kissing him fiercely before letting loose and leaning their foreheads together. "We're really doing this?"

"Yeah," Merlin whispered. "I mean, I know by now that our relationship will have to work. It won't change too much, other than sex. Which we've yet to do anyhow…"

"_Mer_lin," Arthur growled in his fiancé's ear. "We have things to do, people to chat with. This is hardly the time."

"Oh, but I think it is," Merlin said, grinning mischievously and taking Arthur's hand, leading him away with the chuckling of their friends being left behind them. Once they made it to Arthur's chambers, Merlin all but slammed the door behind them. Then he slammed Arthur up against the closed door. "Unless, you know, you're not interested in doing that right now, then I guess-"

Arthur dove back into Merlin's lips, kissing fiercely and harshly, but in such a delicious manner, as they stripped each other of clothes and messily rutted against one another. When they hit the bed, Merlin straddles Arthur's hips, positioning himself over Arthur's member. Arthur grabs the sorcerer's hips to stop him. "Don't you need to be prepared?"

Merlin's eyes glow yellow for a few seconds before returning to normal. "I have that covered."

"Why is that so," Arthur can't finish his sentence as Merlin sinks down a member and he chokes out a moan.

"Attractive? My prat, I don't know, but that," Merlin closes his eyes for a moment, "felt ridiculously good."

Arthur gets a look in his eyes only Merlin has seen and will see: pure, undiluted, lust. He grasps onto Merlin's hips and flips them around, holding Merlin's arms around him as he starts thrusting into his new fiancé. Merlin's completely at Arthur's mercy for pleasure as Arthur latches onto Merlin's throat with kissing and sucking down, the occasional nip as he works himself into Merlin faster and harder.

Merlin can't stay quiet, not that it's the biggest concern, but it's concerning enough that Merlin's yelling out in pleasure. When Arthur hits a certain spot, Merlin's breath hitches and he grasps onto Arthur's arse, desperate to keep the position from changing. It's not much longer after his prostate is hit that he's done – screaming out.

"Arthur!" Merlin yells in one loud screaming moan before his load blows out on both of them.

The muscles squeezing around Arthur's cock bring him over the edge as well, spilling his seed into Merlin with a loud yell of the sorcerer's name much like the one Merlin just gave to him. Arthur collapses on top of Merlin when it's done, needing a moment to catch his breath.

"We need to do that more often," Merlin murmurs first.

Arthur laughs softly, pushing himself up enough to give Merlin one long and lazy kiss. Arthur lifts himself off of Merlin and lies down beside him, taking a few moments to breathe before pulling Merlin into his arms. "We'll make plenty of time for it, after the wedding."

"Can't we just skip past that part," Merlin says as he curls into Arthur's side. "We're only expected to rule Camelot together…it can wait until tomorrow morning."

"I'm afraid not," Arthur says gently when he hears a knock at the door.

"Hello Princess?" The pair hears from the other side of the door, signaling that their new life together is just about to begin.

**Author's Note: This has been a work in progress for a LONG time, I mean a LONG time. I hope this is well-liked because it took a long time for me to do this. I really had a great time writing this fic, and I hope my readers love it as much reading as I did writing it.**

**With Love,**  
**Auttzthoughtz.**


End file.
